


Imagine Noryn running

by Ziocho



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, and then i wrote this on my phone while in bed, i had been looping this song for two weeks, incuwives, when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziocho/pseuds/Ziocho
Summary: A short blurb I wrote to a song that fits her and her back story!





	Imagine Noryn running

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: http://ziocho.tumblr.com/post/146423969230/imagine-noryn-running-she-doesnt-know-where

Imagine Noryn [running](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfGPFX_8DyE0&t=NThlOWEzYzllZWI4OTJmNWI4MDdlYTdjMTEzNzM3YzY3ZGFiOTNhZixZUVlPYk9ZdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AcIzfMhUx6KJXtaiYLx-DBA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fziocho.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146423969230%2Fimagine-noryn-running-she-doesnt-know-where&m=1). She doesn’t know where she’s going, or if she’ll ever find what she’s looking for. The chase keeps her moving forward, as the echoes tell her to pursue.  _Hurry! A friend needs you!_

But to Noryn, all are friends. Her heart bursts at its seams with love, falling for everyone and everything in her path. Her eyes glisten like earth after spring rain, filled with admiration for the small things, like four-leaf clovers in grassy fields, or glowing faces after receiving an unexpected, “just because” present.

Despite the sights, Noryn keeps running, tripping and falling on her knees when she’s going too fast with her head turned. But as surely as she fell, she picks herself back up, starting her chase once more.  _Getting closer…! Just a little longer!_

Sometimes, though, she slows down besides rich, deep green patches to find a lucky charm. Noryn might need a lot of them, but someone else might have better use for the pinch of good luck.

Besides, she has plenty of four-leaf clovers, and the world brightens with another smile.  _Everyone could use a bit more love, and love is mostly luck!_

With a decisive pluck, she finds a gift to give to a new friend.


End file.
